


Under Raven Flags

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: High Seas [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Living Legend, Loki basically becomes his cabin boy, Loki is cheeky, M/M, Pirate AU, Rich boy Loki, Smut, Thor is handsy and likes that rich boy butt, Thor is used to getting what he wants, captain thor, pirate sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor the Thunderer is a legendary pirate rumored to control the very skies, and Loki wants to get a first hand look when the grand and mysterious ship shows up to Jotun Bay to plunder the rich town. Getting on the ship sounded like a great idea at the time, but Loki quickly learns that with Thor, he may have bitten off a little more than he can chew.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor gave a crooked grin as he looked out over the large town that was now in utter chaos. His crew was doing wonderful work of ‘restocking’ their ship with supplies and taking whatever else they could get their hands on while the authorities were busy trying to contain the fires they had set earlier.

No pirates had come picking through this town in a long while, given their rocky location and close proximity to the capitol. But Jotun Bay was ripe for the pillaging, and with Thor as the captain, it only took a month of planning to get their hands on chests of gold and jewels, which this place was particularly known for, and whatever else his men damn well pleased.   
They deserved it after the work they too put into the planning and attack.

With the guards scattered trying to save people from the blazes, Thor could practically waltz down these streets, and he damn near did. 

“Make sure you get into the armory, Volstagg.” His voice thundered over the general commotion, stopping the giant redhead who was carrying a large cask of wine.   
“Aye captain!” He roared gleefully and dumped the cask in another pirate’s arms to take to the ship before grabbing the smaller man beside him.  
“Come Fandral! I call dibs on any hand cannons!”

Thor watched them run towards the jailhouse where the guards would keep their stock of arsenal. The one eyed giant of a man was looking forward to seeing what sort of progressive weaponry Jotun Bay had to offer.

Loki was sneaking around the harbor, dressed entirely in black. His small body was pressed up against a black wall, and he only dared to look around a corner when he heard no more footsteps. 

The shoreline was dimly lit by the blazing houses and businesses in town, and Loki saw the pirate ship. It was massive. The wood was so dark it looked black, and huge sails were rolled up the masts at the moment. A large white flag with a fierce raven was unfurled, blowing in the smokey breeze. 

This was the ship of Thor the Thunderer.

Loki had been raised on tales of pirates and the mighty Thor had been at the forefront of his favorite stories. No one knew how old the mysterious man was, nor where he came from. It was said he could control the skies, so wind always blew in his favor. A fierce captain he was, but yet his crew only pillaged, but never raped nor killed. They only killed when necessary. 

Loki was itching to get on board.

Just to see. 

His home was much further inland, and he had snuck down as soon as the first fire broke out. After a quick look around on board, and possibly swiping a souvenir to show the lads, Loki would get off the ship as quick as possible. With light steps, he made his way to the dock, and slid behind a few barrels when the man they had set to watch it turned around and investigated the opposite direction Loki had hidden. As soon as the man passed, back turned, Loki sprang up and ran aboard the ship, barely making any noise. 

He then ran to the nearest cabin, and opened it, and closed the door behind him. 

Thor glanced up at the smoke filled sky, taking in a deep breath of it. The sun would be coming up soon, and he would make sure he and his crew made a clean getaway in the rain he could feel coming. 

Even as he thought it, a low roll of thunder echoed through the bay. It was time to come back.   
After he saw Volstagg and Fandral running out of the jail house with bundles of weapons, Thor secured the last of the gold coins from his own efforts in a satchel and reached to his side for a black twisting horn. 

He drew it to his lips, and an ominous bellowing sound emitted from it, marking the end of the raid and a call back for his entire crew.

Loud calls were reciprocated from everywhere as the men finished what they were doing and started hauling back to the grand ship. Thor turned towards the shore, his heavy coat dusting the ground as the first few fat raindrops began to fall.

 

“Captain!” a woman in dark red leathers and her dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail greeted the blond as he boarded, smiling broadly. “All cargo is secured and crew accounted for. Shall I give the commands?”

Thor gave one more look out the town as its shops burned and people still scurried through the streets in a blind panic.  
He turned back to his first mate with a satisfied smirk and nodded.

"Hoist the anchor and ease the sails!" She yelled out to the crew who ran to obey, seeing their captain's hand up. Almost as if on command, the skies opened up and the rain poured heavily from the heavens

Sif had always believed Thor to simply have impeccable timing and accute weather sense, but things like that would sometimes give her pause if the mythology surrounding the hulking man were somehow true.   
But she shook it from her mind, going to help pull the ropes to free the sails now the storms winds seemed yet again in their favor of escape.

Loki had been looking through a heavy, ornate writing desk, his heartbeat thumping in his ears as he brushed a hand over what was surely Thor's writing. 

Then the ship lurched, and he heard footsteps and shouts. 

Shit. 

The boy scrambled to the porthole and carefully looked out- the ship was moving! With a quick hand, he went back to the desk and grabbed a document, and a few foreign gold coins and stuffed them in the front of his shirt. Looking around, he was breathing heavily, trying not to panic as he tried to find an escape- but it seemed the front door was his only option. 

Which was opening, letting in the sound of the rough shouts from the crew and the pitter patter of raindrops that Loki had not heard before in his panic. A massive hand was reaching inside, and Loki, in his panic, crawled under a sofa, praying the swaying of the tassels could be attributed to the ship's movements, and not from his hurried dash. 

Thor let out a deep sigh of contentment as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him. This had been an extremely successful raid, and he had snagged a few jeweled pieces that would stay in his quarters as personal trophies. 

He took off his heavy coat, now dripping from the rain water and hung it on a hook by the door and paused.   
He looked around the room again.   
..it was empty... nothing seemed to be amiss..

Staying by the door, Thor took off the satchel, letting it drop with a heavy clattering of coins, jewels and trinkets, and quietly locked the door. 

The room was mostly lit from the blue light coming in from the port windows, but a few lit candles offered more light to the lavish red and gold room.   
The captain picked one up and walked towards his desk, purposely keeping his back turned from most of his room.

Loki watched, holding his breath, as heavy boots walked past the sofa. He wondered if it was the mythical pirate himself walking past him- but the thought terrified him more than electrified. A door somewhere in the back of the cabin opened softly, and the footsteps seemed to retreat into it, and the door clicked shut. 

Loki waited for a moment, then wiggled out from under the couch. It mattered not that he had no idea how he would escape the pirates waiting beyond the main cabin door- all he wanted was to escape and make it home. If he needed, he would swim all the way back, and then he would never ever go on a daring adventure again. 

He made his way to the door stealthily, and tried to open it. But in his wake, he had let the gold coins slip, and clatter to the floor. Shocked, he froze completely, and knew he was done for.

Thick arms wrapped around him on cue and hoisted him up. The boy tried to kick and squirm his way out, but the man held tight then forced him to sit down on the very sofa he had just been hiding under. 

And when Loki looked up and saw a bright blue eye staring at him with an intensity he didn't know was possible, Loki knew he was in the presence of Thor the Thunderer. 

Thor's gaze scrutinized the man he had caught, realizing he was.. a kid.  
And he was staring up at the captain with big green eyes and his lithe body was stone still in the pirate's grasp. 

He let out a growl, half out of irritation and half to intimidate the intruder further.  
"Well well," his voice rumbled like the thunder outside. "You're a shit thief." he glanced at the gold left on the floor, then back to the the boy. 

He didn't look scruffy, or dirty at all. In fact, the more Thor looked at him, the more he realized he wasn't some average street urchin. 

"Do you have any idea who I am?"  
The boy nodded, eyes still unblinking.  
"Then you must have a death wish if you thought you could steal from me, boy."

Loki couldn't speak, his mouth opening and closing like a flabbergasted fish. 

But soon words came to him. 

“I... I just wanted...” The pirate looked down at him and Loki gulped again, before continuing. “I just wanted to know if you were real.” 

The pirate looked at him, and knelt to be at eye level with the boy. 

“You... You don't look old enough.” Loki dared to say, noting Thor looked rather youthful. His hair was cropped short, and his beard was trimmed neatly. The captain didn't look much older than Loki's elder brother. 

Thor regarded him for a long moment before a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips.   
"I'm a lot older than I look, boy." His eye never changed in intensity, but soon the smile faded again.

"What is your name?" He demanded. 

Thor was debating on what to do with him. They had already left shore, and the strong winds would have carried them a significant distance in a small amount of time. Even if Thor was willing to give the kid one of the few rowboat attached to the ship, it would capsize in the rough waters. 

 

“My name is Loki and I'm not a boy.” Insisted the younger with a huff. “I'm seventeen.” 

Alright, so that was a lie. He would be seventeen in September, but there's no way Thor would ever know that. By all accounts, Loki was basically seventeen and therefore an adult in the eyes of the world. 

“And I wasn't stealing from you-" It seemed Loki's tongue had caught back up with him. “I was merely..... redistributing some of your wealth.” 

Thor raised a brow. So the kid had a quick tongue.   
Thor was actually a little impressed, for most people who stood in the presence of the Thunderer were petrified until he was gone. Stuttering and casting their eyes down was a common sight for the common folk.

But not this boy.   
After his initial shock, he actually raised his chin at the captain and he didn't know if it was bravado or a reaction to his fear, but Thor was finding himself actually amused. 

"Well Loki from Jotun Bay, who is definitely not a thief.... what do you suppose happens to you now? Or did you not think your little stunt through that far?" 

He stood up again, once more towering over the pale man and crossed his arms over his massive chest.

Loki looked the man up and down and made a face.

“You'll give me a rowboat and let me go.” He dared to say, still seated and looking up at the man with a defiant look on his face. “You already took so much from my home, and I know you don't hold people against their will.” 

Thor bellowed out a laugh at the kid's sheer gall, and he clapped him on the shoulder and forced him to stand.

He dragged him right to the door that lead out to the deck.   
"Go ahead then, boy. Someone who is clearly nautically trained and an expert navigator should have no issue finding your way home, hmm?"

Thor opened the door to the cabin and forced Loki out, his hand still like a vice on the kid's shoulder.   
Rain was still pouring down from thick grey clouds, churning the dark waters under them. The crew one by one stopped what they were doing when they saw their captain with a stranger, heading to the edge of the ship.

"We have ourselves an adventure seeker!" Thor grinned, having to yell over the whipping of the sails and howling wind, and the crew started to gather around, staring down at Loki.   
"He fancies himself a sailor, and has demanded a dinghy! And as you know I have quite the generous heart."  
The was a collection of laughter from the group as Thor stopped in front of a small tied rowboat.

"Let's see if your nautical abilities are any amount better than your thieving. Because if ya aren't, that water-?" Thor forced Loki to look the long distance overboard, pointing to the waves crashing against the dark wood. "She won't care that you want to go home. She will smash your little boat to pieces and drag you to her frozen depths without so much as a thought."

Loki looked down and let out a quiet gasp. There was no way he could go home.... despite living in a coastal city, Loki's maritime experience was limited as he was raised for other purposes than being a merchant. 

“Uhm-" He stood back and then wiped his sopping wet, chin length hair out of his face. “On second thought, I would be delighted to stay as your guest until the ship reaches the next port.” 

A woman next to him let out a husky laugh, and Loki knew his face had flushed scarlet at his bold command. 

“You'll keep me in your own cabin, of course.” He asserted, turning to look at Thor, his green eyes sparkling with fierce determination. “It seems your pirate ship has turned into a passenger ship. You will be given pretty coin for my return home.” 

"He thinks he's on a cruise~" a voice rang out.  
All of them burst out laughing, all except for Thor, but his amused expression remained. He raised a hand and the laughter died down again.

"I can't tell if you're gutsy or stupid... but I like you kid." Thor stepped forward instead. "I'm curious as to why you think your money is of any interest to us? We quite literally just finished ransacking your town, our ship is weighed down from the treasures we've taken, and you clearly assume us to be stupid."

At Loki's cocked expression Thor shook his head.  
"Returning you with the promise with a lot of gold will end in one of two ways. Either you are bluffing, and have no money, which we will kill you for. Or two, you are someone of more importance who does have the money, but also the guards at your beck and call. I doubt we would be welcomed back with open arms." 

He grabbed Loki's chin between his thumb and forefinger, looking him over again.   
"You don't look like you've been told 'no' often enough in your life." He smirked and let him go.   
"Throw him in the brigg."

Loki tried to kick and struggle, but in the end, he was indeed thrown in the brigg. It was cold and damp, and there was nothing for warmth. The boy hit the hull of the ship, letting out a quiet sob as he sank down the ground. He had been left by himself, and no one cared. 

“If he likes me, he could've at least given me a damn blanket-" Loki muttered, pissed beyond belief at the situation. He should've never left his home. He should've been content with the just talking with the lads the next day about the pirate raid. 

Sleep came to him, more against his will than anything, and he curled up in a corner, dozing as the ship rocked steadily. 

The morning found the ship on calm waters and a clear sky. While Thor usually slept perfectly peacefully after a successful pillaging, his thoughts had lingered on the green eyes boy below deck. 

Thor had never had anyone stow away on his ship, much less try to steal from him. His moral code would not allow him to leave him to die on the waters, nor did he care to release him to go back home and risk entanglement from the town's authorities. It had taken long enough to devise a way to distract them the first time, and he suspected they would not allow a second attempt. 

The cook knocked, coming in with breakfast which he set on the large oak table as usual for his captain.   
"Clint, have Volstagg bring the kid to my quarters."  
The smaller man nodded his acknowledgment.  
"Aye captain," before leaving out to obey.


	2. chapter 2

"Hey!" The giant redhead banged on the bars of the small cell, startling the young man awake.    
"Stand up. You're going to see the captain."

 

Loki rubbed his eyes then glared at the man. 

 

“It's about time.” He grumbled, getting up with stiff joints. He shivered again, the cold settling in from being slightly damp, and he tried to smooth his hair out of his face again. The giant had a firm grip on his shoulder, marching him up the stairs and towards the captain's quarters. 

 

“Look! It's the little prince!” Sneered one of the crew, and Loki sent him a glare that made the man fall silent. 

 

“Did you see his eyes?” Whispered one to another. “Just as intense as the captain's!” 

 

As he was pushed inside the cabin, he saw Thor, wrapped up in a heavy robe, enjoying a warm breakfast. Sullenly, he looked at the man and at the food. Sausages were sitting on a plate near the captain's right hand, plump and juicy looking. The boy's stomach rumbled- sausages were his favorite. 

 

Thor gestured for Volstagg to leave them in privacy. The large man paused as if unsure, but he eventually left and shut the door behind him.   
  
Thor looked Loki up and down, noting how he looked chilled, his hand shaking just barely enough to see from the cold. His green eyes were darting between him and the food, but he made no move to come forward.   
  
Thor leaned back, taking up his wine goblet and and watching Loki follow the movement as he swallowed the sweet liquid.   
  
"Good morning princess. Seem your attitude seems to have boiled down. Don't tell me a little cold and wet was enough to dampen your spirit that much?"

 

“I'm  _ not  _ a princess!” Loki huffed, then realized that the statement very much did make him seem more entitled than he should be. “Do you make it a habit to be insufferable?” 

 

And Loki meant what he asked- for the air of mystery around thor was still very much there, but it crackled with a mischievous tendency and Loki rather did not like being on the receiving end of jokes. 

 

“Take me back home.” 

 

"I do not take commands from whiny children. You're free to go as you please." Thor gestured to the door. "The offer for the boat has been rescinded, by the way, so I hope you're a strong swimmer. Who knows how far away Jotun Bay is now?" He shrugged, but a smirk still danced at the corner of his lips.    
  
He pulled out a plate, piling it with some meats and some soft bread and he set it down on the side closest to Loki.    
  
"On the other hand, if you'd rather eat and warm up, I suggest you stop trying to order me around. It's a road you won't like the end to. Your choice."

 

Loki looked at the plate which Thor gestured to. Hesitantly, he sat down and began to eat. 

 

“Then what am I to do?” Loki asked as he began to eat. “If you will not take me home, then I am stuck. It was not my intention to remain on this ship for longer than ten minutes.” 

 

The food was delicious and it indeed did warm him as Thor had suggested it would. Not to mention Loki recognized the taste of the sausages- they were ones from the butcher's shop in town. Loki felt little remorse that the butcher's products had been stolen- the man was an ass. But damn, they were good sausages. 

 

“I am not made to slave away.” Loki said, noticing Thor's lips quirk in a slight smile again. “Nor will I spend another night in the brigg.” 

 

Thor should probably have been more annoyed with Loki than he was, but he couldn't help that he was still impressed the young man kept up his airs, even when faced with the reality of not going home.    
  
"If you don't want to sleep in the brigg, you'll have to earn your place on this ship, boy." Thor said leaning forward and taking a roll from the platter. "What could I possibly use you for if not to scrub the decks?" He cocked his head, his blue gaze looking over Loki again, slowly.

 

Loki turned his nose up at the thought of it. Then his mind blanked- what  _ could  _ he offer? 

 

“I'm a fast learner. I know how to keep records and manage books. My name carries weight with it. Perhaps we can make an arrangement?” 

 

This seemed to pique the captain's interest. 

 

“Take me to the next port. I'll ensure you receive a pardon for the plundering of my home-" He saw Thor's mouth open to argue. “Ah- you seem to not realize Jotun Bay has some of the best sailors in recent times. Our ships are swift and small, and we have  _ hundreds _ ready to deploy if an enemy were to attack. Why, I should imagine the fleet is currently tracking you as we speak.” 

 

Thor's eye narrowed.    
It was the reason Thor had come when he did after planning for so long, and the storm had given them a great head start. But he was indeed familiar with Jotun Bay's forces. It was not a place he would like to be captured.   
  
Thor took up his drink again, but he kept his gaze trained on the pale man. Could he really get them pardoned? The majority of his rational thinking screamed at him that of course he couldn't, and that it was merely a ploy to run away the first chance he got.    
  
"I'm disinclined to believe you," Thor finally said, stabbing one of the sausages. "Even for your freedom I doubt you'd help me and my crew get away with burning half your town and looting the other."

 

Loki's mouth twisted in displeasure and he was quiet for a moment. 

 

How far could he take this? 

 

“Perhaps me being related to the queen means nothing to you.” He said with a shrug, and took a sip of wine he poured for himself. 

 

Now that got Thor's full and undivided attention.    
He stared at the man before him, pouring Thor's wine for himself, watching the captain over the rim of the golden goblet.    
  
The way he acted, it would make sense if he were that close to royalty, and deeply embedded within the aristocracy.    
Just a rebellious spoiled brat who grew bored of home life and went to see if Thor the Thunderer was real, no doubt stealing in an attempt to show off to his other noble friends.    
  
So...maybe Loki's name would carry some weight after all.    
  
Thor regained his composure, leaning back in his chair again.    
"So... in return for clearing the entire crew and myself from the raids, you simply want to go home?"    
  
This was a good offer. Even if it were a risky one, not having to worry about the Jotun navy would be a burden littered everyone's shoulders.

 

Loki lifted a brow as he looked at Thor from over the rim of his wine goblet. 

 

“Yes.” He said with a satisfied smirk. Thor was looking very thoughtful suddenly, and it made Loki absolutely mad with pleasure to see his exaggeration had hit where he had wanted it to. While the captain mulled it over, the ravenous boy ate more food, piling another heaping helping of sausages onto his plate. He never had been able to eat this many at home! 

 

“Do we have a deal?” He asked, after eating his sixth sausage, and was beginning to feel rather stuffed. 

 

Thor rubbed a hand over his bearded chin, weighing the pros and cons, letting the silence stretch out between them.    
  
Finally he leveled Loki with a bright look in his eye, and a large smile split his face.    
"Deal." He held out his massive hand for Loki to shake on it, and when the younger man did, Thor gripped it and pulled him close suddenly.    
  
"I'm a man of my word, Loki. See to it that you are too." His voice was low and rolling, but after the threat was made, Thor shook his hand and leaned back in his chair.

 

Loki sat back, having looked rather shocked at being manhandled- Thor did that so easily to him. 

 

“A deal is a deal.” He said simply, a little too shocked to have said anything else to the man. He pushed away his plate of leftover food, and got up, walking around, exploring. So far, the boy had been able to get what he wanted from the pirate, and now he was going to investigate the room he  _ would _ be staying in. 

 

“Is your bedroom back here?” He asked, lifting a heavy curtain which revealed a door he had not seen the night before, but knew was there based on where Thor had walked when Loki was hidden under the couch. 

 

Thor watched him closely, but chose to finish his meal.   
"Yes it is."    
  
In the dim room was a large bed to accommodate the equally large captain, as well as a clothing rack, mirror, and trinkets.   
In fact there were a good deal of prizes he had displayed both in his private quarters and in the room before.    
  
Most notably was one familiar to the pale boy as carving made of solid blue marble taken from the town hall statue.   
The piece had been smashed during the attack, but Thor had taken a piece that was a depiction of two wolves circling a sun.    
  
It hung right over the Thunderer's bed, and was clearly his most current favorite piece.

 

Loki's nose wrinkled in disgust. 

 

“Tacky.” He muttered, more out of spite at seeing the lush, comfortable bed the captain had spent the night in while Loki had had to shiver on a damp wooden floor overnight. Yes, the captain was  _ too _ comfortable. He turned around and looked at the man. 

 

“ _ Are _ you a man?” He asked, the thought coming to him. 

 

Thor raised a brow at Loki again, the amused smile seeming to ever be present on his face.    
  
He remembered Loki saying he wanted to see if the legends were true about Thor the Thundered, and the captain was more than aware of what was said about him.    
  
"Maybe," he opted to be cheeky about it, downing the last of his wine and standing up. His robe was parted enough to show the thick muscle of his chest underneath as he walked towards the smaller man.    
  
"Does it really matter?" Thor asked when he stood above him again.

 

Loki moved back and Thor moved forward, and soon the boy was cornered back in Thor's bedroom, pressed up against the wall. 

 

“They say you can control the weather....” Loki murmured, daring to look up at the captain. “That the tides carry you wherever you wish to go.” 

 

Thor was smiling down at him, his one blue eye gleaming and suddenly Loki felt very,  _ very _ small. The world was so much bigger than he had thought, and he saw it all through the pirate's eye. The ship rocked, and Thor was naturally moved much closer by the jarring and Loki could smell him... The scent of a summer sea breeze on a cloudless day... It made Loki want to close his eyes and bare his neck for the man. 

 

The captain saw the almost glazed look in Loki's eyes, and his put a large hand against the wall on the side of his head, leaning down, seeing that the closeness almost made the smaller man shiver.    
  
"What else have you heard about me?" His voice was just above a whisper, but it rumbled just as deep. It was as if Thor could bring the rain clouds into this very room, darkening the atmosphere with that intense electric blue.    
  
It had been a long time for the large blond since he had found someone willing enough to challenge his word, or to remain stubbornly confident in front of him, especially someone who had barely just met him.    
  
The younger man had an oddly seductive look of uncertainty, willfulness, and, dare he imagine, lust?  

 

“They say....” Loki gulped and his voice dropped to a trembling whisper. “They say that you are part god.” 

 

Thor was moving ever closer, and pressed against Loki's body. 

 

“I-I-" He stammered, licking his lips nervously. Suddenly, Loki wanted to be down in the brigg again, just as the movement of him licking his lips drew Thor's eye down to the now wet lips. He and the lads had messed around before, but the lads were  _ boys _ compared to Thor. 

 

A half God. 

 

Thor leaned in close, his bearded cheek scratching against Loki's smooth one as he whispered in his ear.    
"Some legends are more true than others." He head a sharp gasp from the younger when Thor caught his earlobe gently between his teeth.    
  
And then all at once, Thor pulled away, leaving an almost cold void where his intense heat had just covered the smaller man.    
Thor didn't even try to hide the satisfied smile on his face from Loki's expression.    
  
"I suppose we should rummage up some fresh clothing for you."

 

Loki was still pressed against the wall when Thor presented him with clothes, things that had been recently pillaged from his hometown. It felt wrong, suddenly... Because Thor had presented them almost as if they were gifts for the boy. 

 

“... I wish to keep my old clothes as well.” He said, trying to regain his footing when the ship shifted again. Thor was staring at him, a curious look on his face, and Loki, shaking slightly, began to undress, his face remaining still as stone as he slid his shirt up and over his head. The captain did not look away, and Loki pulled the new tunic on, glad for its thicker weave and warmth, a welcomed contrast from his damp shirt. But he noticed Thor did not look away, even as the boy began to take off his pants. 

 

Thor watched the slow moments, admiring that the young man's skin was as porcelain as his face, and a complete contrast of his own sun kissed tan.     
  
His gaze followed Loki's long legs out of the old trousers and then when he quickly pulled on the new ones, the blond finally looked back to his face.    
  
"Now, isn't that better?"

 

With a mute nod, Loki folded up his damp ones, at which Thor clicked his tongue in some disagreement and took them from his hands. The big man hung them up over a piece of rope Loki had assumed a stupid piece of decor, and the younger realized it would dry them out. 

 

“Thank you.” He murmured quietly, admiring the way Thor's robe had fallen open to reveal more of his muscled torso and silently wished that  _ he _ could gain definition and be sculpted. Yet Loki knew his entire family was willowy and lean, and that was his destined fate. 

 

Thor raised his brows at the smaller man in mock shock. "Thank you? The boy has manners after all." He said, but there was no actual anger in his voice and he glanced at the other.    
  
Loki's eyes were dipping down his robe, and he smirked to himself. He'd never bedded a rich boy before, and Loki was far prettier than many of the maidens he'd even paid coin for.    
  
Thor walked passed him, letting the robe fall away from his broad shoulders entirely as he went to the wardrobe rack.    
"I suppose I should be having you meet the rest of the crew seeing as you'll be here a while." He said nonchalantly.

 

Loki was too absorbed in the way the robe revealed more of the captain's muscled back that he just murmured “yes, I suppose so" in response, watching the way the massive muscle rippled under tanned skin. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the man, and Loki now knew why he was so easily picked up and tossed on the sofa the night before.

 

As his mind started to wander towards if the man could manhandle him onto the bed that easily, he shook himself out of his thought process. 

 

“Wait- ‘a while’?” Loki asked incredulously, averting his eyes when the robe fell to the ground completely. 

 

"A while at least." Thor pretended not to notice Loki's tone and picked out a deep burgundy outfit and turned towards the smaller man.   
  
"We will be sailing for Dragon's shore, and then after I plan to make a route to Idunn's Isles. I'm going to see if the legends of pearls the size of apples are true."   
  
Thor turned to face the smaller man again, smirking at the tinge of pink in his cheeks and how he looked directly and purposely at his face. So he took his time getting dressed.

 

“B-but! You said- you said!” Loki stammered, stomping his foot, looking directly into Thor's eye, trying to ignore how well the man's trousers fit him, or how dashing he looked with the wide opened collar and fluttery sleeves of the shirt, and how nice and trim his waist looked when the shirt was tucked in his pants and an expensive waistcoat was fastened over the shirt. The pirate ran a hand through his short blond hair, making the front stick up slightly, and had picked out a ruby earring to match the ensemble. 

 

Loki cursed how dashing the man looked, while Loki was certain he looked rather like a child in oversized clothing. 

 

“You said you would take me home!” He whined. 

 

Thor's expression did not change.    
"Aye I did." He sat on the edge of the bed and tugged on his leather boots, and when Loki started stuttering again he put his hand up to silence him.   
  
"I said I would take you back home." He stood up and walked up to the smaller man, putting a thick hand on his shoulder. "I just never said  **_when_ ** ." He bellowed his laughter when Loki stared at him wide eyes.    
  
He led him back into the first room, footsteps heavy on the wooden floors as they walked to the door to the outside. "Don't worry little Jotun, you'll have some fun with us first."

 

“ _ Fun _ ?!” Loki hissed as he was pushed out onto the deck. Thor's crew was busy at work so early in the morning. It seemed many of them ate on the deck, and those that did, were busy cleaning up their foods. 

 

Several looked at them, greeting good morning to their captain. The one who had teased Loki was looking away now that the powerful captain was walking beside the boy. 

 

“I don't  _ want  _ to have fun.” Loki pouted quietly “At least....” 

 

He looked up at Thor from under his eyelashes. 

 

“Not with them...” 

 

"What's the matter? A little too rough around the edges for your delicate personality?" Thor chuckled.    
"You will have to get used to them, boy, for these will be the only faces you see for a long while."   
  
"A while, captain?" One man who was close enough to hear asked as he finished scrubbing up whatever spot he had been maintaining at the moment, wiping his brow. "We ain't dropping his out the first chance of landfall?"    
  
The others seemed to want to know the answer as well, looking from one another to their captain.   
  
"Listen up everyone!" Thor's voice wa booming, well loud enough to hear over the wind in the sails or the waves and it sent the crew silent.    
"Conditions have changed, and Loki will be staying aboard for as long as I see fit. He will be earning his keep just like the lot of ya' so I won't hear of any complaints. Is that understood?"    
  
There was a collective "Aye Captain,", some less enthusiastic than others, but no one stepped forward to question the Thunderer.   
He nodded, and the crew went back to their duties and the blond turned back to Loki. "How much do you know about sailing, kid?"

 

Loki muttered that he didn't know much. 

 

“Besides, I will not slave away under the sun all day.” Loki said, his chin turning confidently upwards as it was wont to recently. Thor gave him a look then nodded to the only woman on board. 

 

“Oh, yes you will, laddy.” She said, a fierce grin splitting her pretty face nearly in two parts. “The captain just said you would earn your keep, did he not?” 

 

Helplessly, Loki looked to Thor, a pout on his pretty face. 

 

It was cute, and Thor could see it was a weapon of choice for the younger man. Though it would take much more than brilliant green eyes to sway the captain.   
  
"Loki this is Sif. She is the first mate, and as such you will be following her orders just as much as you would follow mine." He clapped a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Sif, our princess is demanding to not do chores for his new home." He said with false sympathy, but he was giving his first mate a devious grin. "Surely there's something else for than scrubbing the decks he could do that's more suitable for his delicate constitution."

 

Sif could tell Thor had taken a liking to the boy, and she knew the kid would  _ bitch  _ incessantly if he were made to do actual work. 

 

“Yes, actually.” She said, and her grin was so evil that even Thor's smile faltered. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ “What?”  _ Loki hissed as he was standing in the captain's cabin again. In the sunlight pouring in from the portholes and open door, he realized it was dusty and messy. The glamour had worn off. 

 

“ _ No, Sif-”  _ Thor groaned, but Sif knew that she wasn't going to be disobeyed in this matter. 

 

“Oh,  _ yes.”  _ She said gleefully, pushing Loki in further, handing him a rag and some of the freshwater they had stolen from Jotun Bay. “You're going to clean the captain's quarters. Clean and organize it all!” 

 

Thor hadn't seen the need to really clean it himself as the air of accumulated clutter never bothered him, and it still didn't now   
  
He was opening his mouth to tell Sif so and maybe have their new 'guest' down scrubbing the dishes or something, but he paused when he thought about it a little more.    
  
The image of the pale man on his hands and knees, wiping sweat from his unworked brow, kept springing in his mind.    
Thor could work him hard, which wouldn't be too easy given his noble status, so finally Thor returned Sif's giant one.   
  
"It's this or scrubbing the decks, or maybe I'll have you scurry up the beams to help repair some of the sails." He knew neither of them would be a good option for the spoiled boy. Already his skin was tinged pink from the bright hot sun beating down on the ship.

 

Loki let out a huff and tried his pouting face on the captain again, who was watching as Sif left, clearly to check on the rest of the crew to ensure they were doing their work. Soon, the boy was backed up again, this time against the desk, Thor looming over him again. His chin was tilted upwards by thick, rough fingers, and Loki's eyes nearly shut, but he stopped himself at the last moment. 

 

“Fine-" He breathed out, trying to avoid breathing in the wonderful smell that wafted off of Thor.  _ God _ , his outfit was so form fitting and nice. “ _ Fine,  _ I'll clean your messy quarters. It's like a child lives here.” 

 

Loki couldn't resist a jab at Thor. 

 

Thor's eye narrowed but again not out of malice. He kept himself right up against Loki, loving how the smaller man still tried to look indignant even in this helpless position.   
  
It was a suiting look on him.    
  
"There's a good boy." He grinned, letting him go. "Go on then, maid. Start scrubbing."   
Loki grumbled under his breath but went to move away from the desk when Thor stopped him again, not moving from their closeness.    
"You will acknowledge when given an order by saying 'yes Captain', is that clear?"

 

Thor pushed against Loki, who let out an involuntary soft moan at the pressure, which he found to be rather nice. 

 

“Yes, captain.” He whispered, stiffening when the man leaned down, their noses brushing as Thor made to connect their lips. Loki stayed stone-still, not even breathing as the captain's lips brushed against his as he spoke. 

 

“There's a good maid.” 

 

Loki yanked back, pushing the captain away, and hopped off the desk which he had somehow been sitting on. He scowled at Thor, and stood with his hands on his hips, rag held tightly in one. 

 

“Well? Get out so I can clean.” 

 

Thor laughed, another deep sound in the back of his throat at how completely red the younger's face had become, yet still spouting off commands.    
  
But the blond yielded, putting his hands up in mock defeat.    
"If it pleases your majesty."    
  
Thor actually did have a few things he needed to do, namely speaking to the helmsman to sync their navigations and then the stocksmen to see a detailed list of everything they had taken from Jotun Bay, and which items were immediately sellable.    
  
Thor gave him one last look over before finally turning to leave. He wasn't worried about Loki stealing anything from him, mostly because he was confident the younger man would continue being a shit thief if he tried, and the documents he cared not to have other eyes on were locked up.    
  
So he left the younger man with his rags and bucket.

 

Loki watched Thor as he left, and closed the door after him. Then, looking around, Loki felt compelled to ignore their commands that he clean the messy cabin, but the thought of being thrown in the brig crept into his mind, and he rolled up the sleeves of his tunic, and got to work. 

 

\---

 

“Shit!” He hissed, reaching underneath the table he had been cleaning as another dainty object fell off and rolled under it. He got on his hands and knees to retrieve it, then looked at his palms, which were absolutely  _ filthy.  _ So he let the table be for the time being, and got to work on scrubbing the floor beneath it. 

 

The door opened behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Thor's looming figure standing behind him. 

 

“What?” Loki spat. 

 

The Thunderer had come in to a perfect sight of Loki's ass in the air, almost exactly as he had imagined it, and even now with those pretty green eyes piercing at him, Thor felt warmer than he had outside.   
  
The blond said nothing, instead taking slow steps until he was standing right over the noble again, and when he tried to stand up, Thor halted him with a heavy hand on the table.    
"No one told you to stop scrubbing, boy."    
  
Loki looked at him for a few moments, as if wanting to tell him to back off of him, but Thor interrupted before he could.   
"Now." The command boomed in the small room, leaving no room for arguing.    
  
When the younger finally turned back to his chore with a huff, Thor's eyes went down to the pert ass almost pressing up against him.   
He reached and gave it a good hard squeeze, earning a startled yelp and Loki jerked so hard he nearly hit his head on the table.    
  
But before Loki could whip around to demand him to stop, Thor again interrupted him.    
"If you stop scrubbing that floor, you'll find yourself sleeping in that brigg for a fortnight."

 

Loki had no choice but to continue scrubbing, but his motions were jerky and uneven as the big hand on his ass began to knead his bottom, and caress it. It was  _ most  _ distracting, and the boy was beginning to feel rather warm. 

 

But the breeze coming in from the portholes Loki had opened flowed across his ass, and he let out a squeak as his trousers were slowly being pulled down, and he again tried to get up, but a firm hand on his back stopped him. 

 

“W-what're you doing?!” He shouted, arching his back up, trying to tuck his exposed bottom under him as much as he could. 

 

"Shhhh, calm down. I'm just examining my favorite spoil of Jotun Bay. You should be more concerned with that floor." Thor hooked the hand that wasn't on his back under his hip, forcing him to raise his rear back up.   
  
"Your ass is as pale as I thought it would be." Thor hummed almost absently, the smirk coming back to his face. Loki was stone still when the captain licked his finger, then slipped it between two perfect cheeks, teasing the tight hole.    
  
He was getting hard, watching Loki fight with himself on wanting to jerk himself away and trying to clean.   
"Is this hole virgin, Loki?" He asked, pressing just the first digit into him.

 

Loki nearly collapsed forward, but Thor's arm kept him locked in place and he let out a small whimper. The finger teased his hole, only just the tip going inside, and then out, swirling his pink furl softly. 

 

“St-" He let out a low moan as Thor pushed the finger in to the first knuckle. “Stop!” 

 

But the captain wasn't listening and Loki felt as though his entire body was red. The finger was pushed in to the next knuckle, and Loki let out a high pitched squeal, which seemed to thrill the captain, who pushed his finger in the rest of the way. 

 

His legs were trembling when Thor pulled his finger out, then smacked his ass hard. 

 

“I asked you a question, boy.” 

 

Loki felt tears coming to his eyes, and his cock was desperately hard between his legs suddenly at just the light teasing. 

 

“N-..... No.” He answered slowly. 

 

The answer only mildly surprised him, for while he was a young man of high standing no doubt in public eye, he was also a pretty little thing, with money and power behind his name.    
  
"So you've had a fair play around with men, mm?" The question was rhetorical as the larger man continued.    
"Were you passed around at your fancy parties, pretending to be the town slut?" Thor slicked his finger and slid it in all the way again, "Maybe you even dressed in a woman's petticoat and skirts."    
  
He played with the tight hole as he spoke, watching the way Loki's hands curled around the scrubbing brush, his mouth slightly open.    
  
"I wonder.. in all the fun you've had being a pretty little slut, has anyone shown you how a real man treats their belongings?"    
The captain removed his finger and knelt down, forcing Loki's legs further apart. He spread his cheeks, and then buried his face between them.

 

Loki's mouth fell open, and he fell forward as Thor's tongue licked his hole, and a shiver surged through his entire body. The boy moaned softly into his arms, which were supporting his head as his ass stayed in the air, made to do so by the captain's big hands. His cock trembled with Loki's twitching, and more soft whines and noises emitted from the boy as Thor's tongue wiggled inside of him. 

 

“I'm not a slut.” Loki objected quietly, his cheeks burning in shame. Thor's words had aroused him more than he thought he could have been, and despite the boy's sexual adventures being less than what the captain described, it wasn't as if Loki had never thought of it before. 

 

“And you don't own me!” Cried the boy as two fingers were forced inside of him. He tried to crawl forward, but the captain followed him and forced him back, shoving his fingers in deeper. Loki let out a shrill scream as they prodded his sweet spot, yet burned as they stretched him all the same. 

 

Thor grinned at the sounds of pained pleasure, and he could feel Loki's heated arousal despite his words.    
  
"I do own you, Jotun boy." The captain made his point by scissoring inside of him and pulling out louder cries. "I own you, and I own this tight sweet little ass." He pulled out only long enough to slap his ass again, only to sink right back inside of him.   
"So I suggest you start learning your place,"   
  
Thor thought about taking the boy right here and now, but he needed much more preparation if he were going to take his massive cock.    
  


Thor's fingers were pressed up against his prostate, massaging the spot roughly, and Loki's entire body shook. He was laying on the floor fully, sobbing as his ass was worked opened and slapped over and over. The air on his cheeks stung the hot little reddened mounds, and Loki groaned, having given up on trying to crawl away after a particularly hard swat to his ass. 

 

Thor was above him, his body so hot and massive, and Loki was worried the god-captain would try to stick his cock in, for surely Loki would rip in half. 

 

“N-no-" Loki whimpered quietly, when the fingers were taken away. The boy's mouth was messy with slobber from sobbing against the skin of his arm. He heard Thor getting up, and he turned, sitting up, his ass sticking out. 

 

“No! No!” Loki cried out, pissed. “You have to finish!” 

 

He was forced back down, Thor's hand gripping his face fiercely by his cheeks. 

 

"I don't have to do shit, princess." Thor growled, the light edge that had always been with his voice was gone as he growled the words, instead replaced with an almost sadistic fire.   
  
The hand that was not gripping Loki's narrow face lingered down further. "Or did you lie to me and you really are just so depraved that you are actually that desperate for me to keep fingerfucking you?" He squeezed just a little harder.   
  
"Maybe I should finish. I'll bend you over this table and impale you on my cock until you spill yourself over and over. You'll be my little whore."   
Loki was shaking his head, and after keeping him there for a few moments longer, the captain finally released his face.   
  


Loki watched, trembling, as Thor got up and left, closing the door firmly behind him. The boy was quiet for a moment, then, sobbing softly as he sucked in his fingers, pushed them into his hole, fingerfucking himself hard, the way Thor had been. His other hand wrapped around his neglected cock and he cried as he came, whimpering as pearly white strings of cum covered his hand and thighs. 

 

Never before had someone held him down like that. Oh yes, Loki had fantasized about letting the lads fully have their way with him, and had indeed put on women's clothing before. In shame, he looked down at his messy hand and let out a heavy, tremulous sigh. He _ wasn't  _ a man. He was just a dirty little whore. 

 

Everyone knew it too. 

 

Despite Loki's virtue being gone, he had only had a few partners. 

 

But he wanted a  _ man _ , big and strong to hold him down and give him what he deserved. 

 

The tears rolling down his face wouldn't stop, but Loki figured he couldn't sit there with his spent cock out, legs spread wide. After licking his hand clean, he pulled his trousers up and winced slightly- his hole and bottom were tender. 

 

The boy picked up the abandoned scrub brush and began to tackle the floor, taking all of his anger out on the poor wood. All of his shame at his perverted fantasies, and about his lack of being a man. 

 

And most of all at  _ Thor _ . Who had dared to be real and larger than life. Who laughed in the face of the gods and did as he pleased.

 

Who Loki had extremely mixed emotions about. 

 

\---

 

It had been a few hours and he was starving and his overworked hands hurt. 

 

The door opened as Loki was setting the bucket and soiled water down to stretch his stiff back when the door opened once more.    
  
Thor stood at the entrance looking slightly worn, but his eye was widened as he took in the state of his quarters.    
It was positively spotless with the faintest scent of soap still hanging in the air. The floor was cleared and scrubbed so well that the boot prints that had been left there for years was gone.    
  
Loki was silent as Thor came in and examined further, picking a few things up and turning them over in his hand.    
"Well Jotun, I have to admit I'm impressed." He set the shining trinket down and turned to the exhausted younger man.    
  
"I think you've earned to go wash up and prepare for supper. I've had the cook prepare us something nice."

 

Loki was shown a private room behind a curtain, which contained a bucket of water, which looked rather fresh, a clean rag, and was handed a long piece of cloth, with which he would dry himself. A small sliver of soap was placed in his hand, and with a glare, Loki slammed the door shut in Thor's face. 

 

\----

 

Several, long minutes later, Loki emerged from the bathroom, his skin pink from rubbing it clean and dry. 

 

The captain turned when the curtain was pulled back and Loki walked out, clearly more refreshed.    
"The boy finally emerges." Thor teased, glancing at his pocket watch. "I was worried the food would get cold waiting on you." He chuckled and turned back around to pick up a small pile of folded clothes.   
  
A little too small.   
  
"Get dressed.. and we can enjoy a good meal of salted pork." Thor had a vide grin, and from the little experience Loki had, knew it wouldn't quite bode well.

 

“I'm already dressed.” Loki objected, not liking the way Thor was looking at him at all. He crossed his arms and made it very clear he wasn't going to get dressed in whatever Thor was holding out. 

 

But the captain's eye flashed, and his wrist was grabbed, forcing him to sit in the man's massive lap as they wrestled slightly, with Thor forcing Loki out of his clothes, and growling at him to stay put, because the new clothes would tear. 

 

“This is what the whores who parade the Midgardian ports wear.” Objected the boy loudly. 

 

Thor growled into his ear as he forced Loki into the sheer fabric. The boy was shaking and upset, trying to cover his lower extremities. 

 

"Then they should be perfect for you." Thor retorted with a smile, looking up at Loki's flush face while he tied the last delicate pieces in place.    
  
The captain let Loki scramble up from his lap, but he kept a vice grip on his thin wrist. The younger kept trying to cover himself and Thor swatted his hand away.    
"Enough of that."    
  
He took in the outfit, which he had swindled from a town near Anaheim, and the dark blue sheer fabric and silk looked striking against Loki's pale skin.    
"Beautiful.." Thor stood and with Loki still in his grasp, lead him over to a small chest on a side desk.    
  
It held a few jewels inside, and Thor took out a pretty sparkling necklace with deep blue sapphires that Jotun Bay was known for.   
"Here... this will do nicely."

 

Loki lost it and leant down, biting the hand that held him. He tasted blood and Thor released him, letting the boy scramble away. Yet the big man was fast, very fast, and Loki was swept up again, and this time slammed against the wall, where Thor was glaring at him furiously, forcing Loki's body to stay flat while the necklace was clasped around his neck. 

 

“I'm  _ not _ a whore!” Loki screeched, trying to tear at his clothes. He only made a small rip in the chiffon before his arms were pinned back, and the captain was catching his mouth in a deep kiss. The boy's eyes closed, and he kissed back, moaning softly as his arms were slowly released, which he brought around Thor's neck, pulling him closer. 

 

Gods above, he was so aroused. 

 

“I'm not a whore...” He murmured again as they separated, more to himself than anyone else. 

 

Thor's expression was still alight with a bright lust, his breath just the slightest heavier and while he did not let go of Loki immediately, he did release the iron grip on his hip.   
  
"No...but," he leaned to tease the younger's ear. "You are still mine. And you will wear this while we eat." The captain pressed his arousal against Loki's thigh, showing him just how much he liked him in these sheer clothes, and the red that bloomed in his pale cheeks.    
  
"If you'll stop struggling, you can finally have your reward for doing a fine job cleaning." He coaxed as he moved away again, yet remaining in intimate space. The lightness had returned to his voice and he smiled. "Come along then," he took Loki by the hand and lead him back to the other room where the large meal had already been prepared and set up.

 

Just because Thor had agreed Loki wasn't a whore. it didn't mean the boy didn't feel like one when he was pulled into the man’s lap to eat. Salted pork was on the table, along with fresh vegetables and a large loaf of fresh baked bread. Loki knew the ship was massive, but he wondered just how everything would work out with feeding the crew and preparing fresh food. 

 

“Stop-" Loki murmured when the captain tried to feed him. “Stop it!” 

 

His thigh was smacked harshly, and he let out a yelp, and pouted. 

 

“Don't hit me!” He scowled, and Thor's hand went between his legs, toying with his hole. “Mm!” 

 

"If you don't want to be treated like a whore then stop acting like one." Thor said as Loki was subtly rocking on his thick finger, but when he tried to stop, the blond inserted another slicked finger inside.   
  
Loki gasped at the intrusion, Thor placed more food into his open mouth, effectively muffling his complaints with the soft buttered roll.    
  
"Eat, Loki. Or are you going to disobey a direct order?" He gave a grin that was more like a challenge, still rocking his hand between his legs.    
"Because that would mean a lashing..." his voice was a low rumble again. 

 

Loki stiffened at the thought, then slowly started to chew his food. How he  _ hated _ Thor! The man had him dressed like a boardwalk strumpet, wearing stolen jewelry from his home, and now was feeding him like some invalid, or  _ worse _ \- a pet. But he knew of lashings. He had seen them given and the boy was in no hurry to meet the cat o’ tails. 

 

“You're perverted.” He muttered, but Thor responded by merely pressing a third finger in, making the boy cry out loudly. Slumping over onto the table, Loki cried softly as his prostate was massaged. This time, however, Thor was gentle. The heavy necklace around his neck clattered against the edge of the table as Loki arched, white sparks flying into his vision. 

 

Thor allowed the younger to hunch down, hands gripping hard on the edge of the thick wooden table.    
He kept his movements consistently slow, stroking the spot that made the younger shiver and moan out.   
  
He leaned down, placing warm kisses on Loki's bare shaking shoulders, moving the plate out of the way to give the smaller man more room.   
  
"That's a good lad~," he spoke softly, reaching his other hand to tug at the not even nearly concealed cock between his legs.    
His ass was so tight, clenching against the blonds fingers as he tried to stretch him more without going too far just yet.    
  
"I want you to cum, Loki." Thor ordered, his lips still pressed against his skin.

 

Loki gritted his teeth and shook his head, then cried out when the pirate bit his skin, not hard enough to break skin, but definitely to make his point be felt. 

 

He let out a whimper when Thor's pace quickened, both inside of him and on his cock. The boy let out another cry, his vision going white as Thor jammed his fingers up against his prostate, rubbing harder and harder against it. 

 

“Oh!” Moaned Loki, his body shaking as he neared his orgasm. Part of him wanted to turn around and make Thor's eye match its mate in blindness, but the other part of him, the one that had said the outfit looked pretty in his head and had squealed in delight at the sight of the pretty necklace- _ that _ part of him was shaking with absolute pleasure. 

 

Thor held him close to his body, going at him with no mercy and placing small red bite marks along his neck and shoulder. He couldn't feel the younger tensing as he got nearer and nearer, legs locked under Thor's as he had pinned them earlier.   
  
"Surrender yourself to it. " He growled, "Surrender yourself to  **me** ." The last word was punctuated with another hard bite.   
  
Loki cried out, his body convulsing in Thor's tight grip as he spilled himself over Thor's hand and onto the floor he had just spent hours cleaning.    
"Good lad," Thor praised, milking him through his orgasm until his cock had nothing left to spend.

 

Loki was sobbing, tears rolling down his reddened face in absolute shame at how much he had enjoyed the way Thor's body had pressed against his, how the cool wood of the table felt against his nipples which only had a sheer strip of chiffon covering them. The captain pulled them both back onto the chair, and Loki  looked to see cum covered fingers being raised to his lips. After a moment's hesitation, the boy cleaned his spend off of Thor's thick fingers, letting out a muffled noise as the fingers inside of him slipped out. 

 

He was all to aware of the thick cock trapped down Thor's pant leg pressing against his hip.

 

Still in tears, he finished cleaning up his cum, face burning. 

 

Thor made soft a shushing noise, wiping away a rolling tear from his red cheeks.    
"Hush now, none of this." He wiped Loki's other cheek.    
  
"You like this don't you? Secretly?" He coaxed, turning Loki in his lap so he could better see the younger man's face. "To be treated like this? You've been wanting for something exciting like this for a long time, haven't you?"    
  
Loki didn't answer, but his cheeks seemed to grow more red.    
"You're very pretty, Loki. You can give up the charade. You aren't among the proper and decent anymore." Thor pressed his thick arousal against Loki again. "   
  
"You want this, don't you?" He took the Jotun's hand and guided it to the impressive outline of his cock through his pants. "You want to see how a real man can handle you."

 

Loki's brows were raised, and his lower lip quivered in near fear at Thor's softly spoken words. He looked down, his hand resting on the thick cock. More tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but it was more out of relief than utter shame. How long had he desired someone to notice his wants? The boy had assumed he would be forced into the role his father and elder brother carved for him- he woul marry a pretty girl and settle down to run his part of the family business.

 

When in reality he wanted a strong man to hold him, and to pin him down and cover him in sweet, sweet kisses till Loki drowned in them. 

 

The boy looked up, and realized Thor was offering him all that he had ever wanted- all he had to do was take it. 

 

Loki crashed their lips together, desperate to fill his many needs, needs he had had for years. 

 

Thor was surprised by the reaction, taken off guard with the suddenly passion Loki kissed him with, but he returned it fervently, his hand coming up to gently twist into Loki's short hair.    
  
The dinner was left abandoned as the blond picked him up without parting their mouths, making their way back towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and placing Loki onto the feather soft bed.    
  
Thor had been wanting to take the smaller man into his bed since the first moment he saw him, and now that he had him, his need to take him burned bright.    
  
But still he was not entirely rough. Thor shed his outer clothes, lying Loki down as he loosened the ties of his tunic and exposed more of his neck and of his chest.   
  
"My Jotun jewel.." He purred, his hands roaming up his side's and pushing away the chiffon fabric so his could run them on his heated bare skin.

 

Thor's fingers danced over his skin, making the younger arch up in want, his desire rolling off him in huffy waves of arousal as he tugged Thor down on top of him by the collar of his shirt, smashing their lips together again. They would have time to be soft, but right now Loki needed to know Thor could give him what he wanted. 

 

Thor the Thunderer- the man of many tales, a legend in every right. His hands were caressing Loki's flank, and pulling up the boy's limber leg, breaking their kiss to gently press one to the inside of his arch. Loki gasped softly as his captain licked up his foot, and he knew it wasn't Thor worshipping him- it was the big man's way of letting Loki know he would enjoy his property from head to toe. 

 

Loki whined, and his leg was set down again, the skirt taken from around his hips, as well as the pathetic excuse of a “shirt” from his chest. The necklace, however, remained. 

 

Thor rid himself of his shirt,, pausing in between to kiss and nip different spots on the younger, each one sending tingles of anticipation through him, and several times he let himself be dragged back to Loki's mouth for a devouring kiss.   
  
Thor pulled back and unlaced the ties of his pants, sticking the tight material off and finally releasing his aching hard cock.   
He saw Loki's eyes widen as the massive thing in Thor's hand as he stroked it.    
  
"You like what you see, lad?" Thor couldn't help the smirk when he advanced onto Loki again, and he grabbed his hand like before and brought it to the thick member.    
He let out a small groan of approval when his slender fingers wrapped around the girth.   
  


Loki began to pump it, marveling at the rock solid hardness and wondered if he would be able to take it up inside of him without his tight bottom tearing. 

 

As he pumped, he leaned forward and licked the salty head, moaning with Thor as he wrapped his lips just around the tip. 

 

“This.... This is mine.” Loki said, looking up at Thor. 

 

Thor smirked, licking his bottom lip in approval at the Jotun's declaration, and he cupped the back of his neck almost fondly.   
  
"Then claim it properly," Thor threaded his fingers through the short black locks and urged the smaller man's mouth back onto his cock, restraining himself from completely choking the man on it.    
  
"Show me you know how to take care of your things if you want it so bad." 

 

Loki took what he could in his mouth, gagging slightly, but he kept his eyes locked with Thor's one, and bobbed up and down, groaning around the massive length. Heavy globs of spit were dripping from his mouth as he worked the captain's cock, eyes half lidded as he sucked and licked. Thor pushed further back into his throat, causing the boy to choke. As his caption pulled out, he grabbed Loki by his hair, holding him in place, his other hand bouncing his cock against Loki's opened lips. 

 

“Don't-” Loki objected when Thor pulled away, following him as the man sat back, head buried in his lap, sucking him with fervor.    
  


Thor groaned lowly, voice echoing with pleasure as the Jotun slurped away at his massive dick. Despite Loki saying he wasn't as 'experienced' as the captain was making him out to be, that sweet silver tongue was making him think Loki was a good liar.    
  
With one hand still had a firm grasp in the younger's hair,  he reached a long arm to slap Loki's beautifully pale ass, marked only with the captain's previous strikes.    
  
Loki moaned again, reverberating against his cock in a delicious way and he forced him down again, making him gag again and more drool rolled out.    
When Thor pulled him off his cock again he devoured him in another hungry kiss.

 

Loki's face was nearly covered by Thor's hands, big as they were. He gasped when they separated, giggling giddily as Thor hoisted him into his lap. 

 

“You're not a man.” Loki whispered, biting Thor's earlobe gently. “Not fully, anyhow.”

 

With slow, careful hands, Loki pushed the eyepatch up, and watched as something sparked. Where Thor's other eye should've been, a hollow socket resided. But it was filled with the crackling of electricity, and Loki gently cupped the side of Thor's face with the electric spot. 

 

“Do I scare you?” Thor asked, holding the hand on his face. “Does it frighten you- me being what I am?” 

 

Loki looked into the eye, then into Thor's working one, a small smile on his face. 

 

“No.” He shook his head, a piece of him clicking together inside as he made up his mind, answering a question he hadn't even known he had. “I don't care what you are, so long as you are mine.” 

 

Thor felt a surge of warmth, and the electricity dancing in his eye seemed to radiate that with Loki's answer, and he re-caught him in another kiss.    
  
Without parting, he reached for the oil he kept near his bed. He didn't want to hurt Loki despite being stretched and prepared.    
So he coated his cock with slick, and with the excess still left on his fingers he circled and pressed into the younger's hole.    
  
He parted their mouths and with both hands on Loki's hips, he slowly guided him down onto his massive member, watching the way his face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure.    
"Such a good lad~," The captain praised when Loki took it all to the hilt, and he let him stay for a moment to adjust to the massive size.

 

Loki buried his face in Thor's neck. He had never been stretched out the way he was with Thor, and gods above, it  _ hurt _ . The captain was giant, and Loki was so small. But the part of him that had always hungered for more was making him rock his hips gently, rolling them to get used to the size of the god-captain. 

 

Thor's hand came around to his neck, and gently urged Loki to lean back, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss. 

 

“Mmmf!” Loki cried when Thor brought his hips down hard. His vision was white, and Thor was so deep inside of him. The boy mewled as he was laid down carefully, Thor's massive bulk above him. 

 

“I need-” He choked on his words slightly as Thor readjusted. “I need you!” 

 

Thor was filled with a deep satisfaction with those words answered by finally moving within the Jotun, slowly at first with drawn out thrusts to make sure he could take it.    
The blond kissed another open mouthed gasp and whine, his own moaning growl overtaking the sound.    
  
Loki was so tight it was most hard to slip in and out, but the younger's legs went around his waist, urging Thor to keep going and the captain could not resist the wanton moans and the way his nails dug into powerful shoulders.    
  
Thunder rumbled outside when Thor went harder, thrusting deep into him and his muscles flexed.   
"You're so beautiful, my jewel." The blond licked and sucked his nipple hard, rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth.

 

Loki, who had been lost in pleasure, looked down to see Thor's eye crackling with electricity, his gaze intense as they moved together. The god's thrusts got harder and harder, jerking Loki up the bed. Thor raised up slightly, putting a hand against the wall of the ship for support as he rutted into the boy, who cried for more and more.

 

“Yes!” Loki screamed when Thor hit his sweet spot, then proceeded to pound into it over and over, making him cry out. “Oh, Thor!” 

 

The captain loved how his name rolled off the younger's tongue, and more thunder rolled outside, closer than it had been before.   
  
Each loud cry drew Thor closer and closer to his own orgasm and he could feel Loki tensing and clenching and it drove the half god to go harder.    
  
Loki seized under him, a loud cry erupting from him as he hit his climax and spilled himself hard between them.    
Thor didn't stop, seeking his own pleasure as he milked every last bit of cum from the boy's and kissing him wetly.    
  
Within moments, Thor let out a roar, rattling the port windows and flashing lightning outside as he came, pumping the Jotun boy full of his pearly white spend. 

 

Loki couldn't help sobbing again, his body aching from the thorough fucking he had just gotten, even as Thor took him up in his arms, slipping out of his spent hole, holding him close. 

 

They kissed as a pitter patter of rain fell against the portholes, and Loki stopped crying, seeking all of his comfort in the captain's arms. They laid silently, the only sounds between them were the soft, slow kisses they shared.    
  


-   
  
The two of them had very nearly fallen asleep when a loud and harsh knock sounded, making them both jump.    
Thor growled.   
"What??"   
  
"ARMADA!" Came Sif's stressed yell.    
  
Thor bolted upright.    
"Shit!" Armada-, someone had found them, and to be honest there were a plethora of people who would have sent an army after Thor and his crew.    
"Dress, little jewel." Thor was up and off the bed, grabbing his breeches and his tunic.    
  
In the back of his mind, he knew who it was.    
No one was fast enough to find them this fast, with the exception of the Jotun navy. 

 

Loki rubbed his eyes as he stood. His black clothes were still hung over the rope and less damp, but he figured the rain outside made it so it didn't matter. He tugged them on, then his boots, right on Thor's tail. The deck was in chaos, with crew scrambling to hoisten the sails, all following Sif's barking commands. Loki was jostled, but he managed to follow the captain to the upper deck, where the boy stood near a railing. 

 

He looked where Thor was looking and saw in the distance several small sails, which he knew were navy blue and there would be hundreds of them. Thor hadn't replaced his eye patch, and the empty socket was crackling with electricity. 

 

Thor pulled Loki close to him, the determination in his face set with almost an anger.    
  
They would not take his the crew or his ship, and least of all they would not get their precious noble back. He was Thor's, and he would not part with his treasure.    
  
"Brace!" He bellowed the command as the fleet was drawing nearer, and the crew scurried in different directions, tying off ropes and holding onto them.   
  
Thor widened his stance, and he raised his hand with a blasting roar. The electricity from his eye radiated over his body and the sky darkened and the wind suddenly kicked up.    
Overhead, the clouds were moving in an unnatural way, spinning about and the rain turned into a sudden downpour.    
  
The sails ballooned out hard, catching the storm winds and lurching the ship forward.   
  


Thor's arm around his waist tightened, and Loki looked up, blinking through the rain at the man. He was looking down at the boy, a look on his face Loki couldn't read, but all the same, he knew it in his heart. 

 

He was Thor's. 

 

The comforts of home, his family and friends all briefly flashed before Loki's eyes, but as he brought up a pale hand to wipe away wet strands of black hair out of his face, he smiled recklessly at the captain. 

 

Thor was his. 

 

He laughed and threw his arms up around Thor's neck, bringing him down for a passionate kiss. They parted, noses still touching, and Thor pulled Loki even closer. The boy's hands were gripping his face, pulling their wet lips together for another kiss. With another laugh, Loki parted them, grinning still. 

 

Thor returned the grin, and another blast of wind sent their ship speeding off. 

 

There was no way they would be caught. 

 

And Loki didn't want them to be caught, not now when he had just embarked on the biggest adventure of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ♥ 
> 
> Should mention this entire thing was inspired by a tweet from an account that only shitposts.


End file.
